


A late bloomer

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, F/M, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum was a late bloomer in the sex department.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A late bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really didn't intend for this to turn so porny, while I like reading it I get a bit embarrassed writing it, but it kinda wrote itself. I just wanted a bottom!callum story.

Callum Highway was a tall guy, he was solid too. Looking at him you would think that he was strong, that he would take charge, especially in the bedroom department. 

He was a late bloomer though. He didn’t lose his virginity until he was 28, not meeting someone he felt comfortable with til then. Whitney had taken charge, guiding Callum with what to do, how to act, where to put things and how to touch. He enjoyed it, how couldn’t he, a beautiful woman showing him what to do, a warm body to snuggle up to, the first time he had had an orgasm by something other than his own hand. Most men would have sex for the first time, get the initial awkwardness out of the way and then be at it as much as they could. But Callum wasn’t like most men, even after the first time, and the giddy joy he felt after releasing inside another person, he was in no rush to do it again. Whitney would try to get him in the mood, swanning around in a sexy negligee, trying to tempt her boyfriend, but he would be oblivious, more interested in his game and chatting to his friend on the headset. 

They did have sex, but Callum never initiated it, it was pretty much always Whit, suggesting afternoon snuggles in bed, evening trysts on the sofa. Callum was happy to participate, enjoyed himself even, but it never even occurred to him to make the first move. He loved it when Whitney gave him a blow job, he didn’t particularly enjoy going down on her, but fairs fair, he had to repay the favour, he figured a lot of men weren’t into that sort of thing. It was only when he met Ben Mitchell that he started to understand why he didn’t enjoy it, why he never initiated sex with Whitney and why it took him so long to sleep with someone for the first time. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in having sex, it’s that he wasn’t interested in sex with a woman. 

He felt bad of course, he loved Whitney, but he realised it was as a friend. All this time he had mixed up his feelings, confusing the love for a best mate with a romantic feeling. It made utter sense why they weren’t at it like rabbits now. They never had a honeymoon period in their relationship, where they were unable to keep their hands off each other, well from Callum’s point of view at least. 

The first time he kissed a man, the fireworks exploded in his head. It was like someone lit the touch paper and something went boom. Callum finally realised that this was what he was missing. The feeling that most people got when they slept with someone for the first time, he was finally feeling with a gentle touch of rough lips in a dark park in the middle of the night. With Whitney he never made the first move, but with Ben, he was reaching out, desperately clawing at buttons and zips trying to get as close to the other man’s skin as he could. That night it was just rushed hand jobs, Callum didn’t need Ben to guide him with what to do, he knew perfectly well that he wanted to reach into the younger man’s trousers, wanted to stoke at his cock, wanted to make him come. Ben reciprocated enthusiastically, biting at at Callum’s neck as he reached in and twisted his hand around Callum’s rock hard dick. They both came messily, panting against one another.

Callum knew in that moment that he loved sex, for the first time he wanted to make the first move, he wanted to drag someone to bed, wanted to go down on them, make them feel good with his mouth, his cock, his hand, his arse, everything. It came as a shock to him that it was a man that was making him feel this way, but he figured it had just taken him a little longer to realise something a lot of people figure out a lot earlier. A really late bloomer after all. 

It took Ben and Callum a long time to get together after Callum split with Whitney, they had failed dates and misunderstandings, until finally, after another failed attempt at having dinner, Ben arrived at Callum’s flat. Callum kissed the smaller man passionately, pushing him up against a wall, wanting to get as close as he could. He loved taking control, feeling Ben’s erection pushing up against his thigh, knowing that he was the cause of it. He wanted to rut up against him, drive him as crazy as he was feeling, waiting so long to kiss, touch and fuck the other man, it had been far too long since their one and only encounter. They moved towards the bedroom, kissing and grabbing at each other desperately. Due to their pent up feelings, and how long they had both waited to touch the other man, to be able to see him in all of his glory, it was over as fast as it began. Seemingly only able to get a quick couple of stokes in each before they were both coming, but they at least managed to get some clothes off this time. 

They laid together on the covers of the bed, not even able to get it in, gasping for breath and both a sweaty mess. Ben was running his finger through the white mess on Callum’s stomach, a combination of both of their seed, seeing Ben like that, laying with his head on Callum’s chest, he felt himself stirring again, and upon noticing the older man’s erection, Ben started to stand to attention too. Callum finally had a chance to go down on Ben, he finally got the chance to put him in his mouth, to taste him, run his tongue from base to tip. He didn’t need telling what to do, he instinctively knew what he was doing, knowing exactly what he liked and doing everything he would want done to him. For someone so inexperienced, he turned out to be a natural, and Ben came fast, seeing stars, he tried to warn the other man, to let him move his mouth away, but Callum wouldn’t be moved and greedily swallowed it down. Ben pounced on Callum in return, sucking eagerly, managing to get his lips flush against Callum’s groin, swallowing him deep into his throat. Callum lasted all of a minute. 

It was unbelievable, the difference of how he felt from Whitney to Ben. Callum felt so bad, all that time with Whit and how unenthusiastic he was. He could barely keep his hands off Ben, he was sexy as hell, he loved cupping his cheeks with his hands, holding his face in place to kiss him deeply, leisurely licking his way into his mouth and groaning his desire into him. The first time he saw Ben in his glasses it was game over. He never realised he had a kink for a man in glasses, but apparently he does now, his cock instantly hardening at the sight. He had asked Ben to wear them to bed, and watching Ben lick at his dick while wearing them was insane. Everything about the man turned him on, every imperfection made him perfect. He had never been horny in his life, not even as a teenager, most of them jacking off 20 times a day, he just never felt like it. Now though, he felt like he was constantly hard around Ben. He was a really really late bloomer. 

All the times they slept together, it had only been hand and blow jobs, they hadn’t taken things further yet. Ben wanted to take it slow, wanted to make sure Callum was completely sure of what he wanted and didn’t want to rush into things. It had been about a month before Callum convinced him he was ready, he wanted to. Ben, much like most people, assumed that Callum was the one who would want to do the fucking, a taller guy wanting to dominate him. Ben didn’t mind either way really, did a bit of both and didn’t really have a preference, he was more than happy to take a pounding from his boyfriend. The first time Callum came inside Ben it was incredible, hot and tight, the sight of his boyfriend writhing beneath him, his leg curled around Callum’s back, his heel digging into his arse, trying to pull him closer, pull him further into him. Callum thought it was just about the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and the blissed out look on his boyfriend’s face had him curious. 

Ben was very surprised when Callum said he wanted to try it, his cock twitching at the idea of being buried in his gorgeous boyfriend. They went slow, really slow, dripping with lube and pushing in inch by slow inch. Ben didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want his first time to be painful or uncomfortable, he wanted him to enjoy this more than anything. When he was buried as deep as he could go, he reached his hand out, brushed it against Callum’s face, encouraging him to look at him, Callum opened his eyes, his light blue eyes dark with lust, and he nodded slowly at Ben, giving him permission to move. Ben pulled out, torturously slow, almost all the way, then pushed back in, Callum let out a little moan and reached out for Ben. He grabbed at his hand and they linked fingers and Ben moved their joined hands above Callum’s head. Ben pulled back out and pushed back in, faster than the last time. He angled his next thrust and hit Callum’s prostate, producing a stunning reaction from the older man. Ben knew what he needed to do, he relentlessly aimed for the spot, gleeful that with each thrust Callum was making more and more noise, Callum let go of Ben’s hand and was instead reaching for the headboard, grabbing hold tight and his knuckles going white. He continued to scream every time Ben pushed into him, and he started to move his body, trying to meet the thrusts coming at him, desperate for Ben to go harder, faster. After what felt like a lifetime of torture, Ben touched Callum’s cock, and with barely a brush the older man was coming with a shouted ‘Fuck’ all over himself. Ben continued to thrust through the orgasm, trying to prolong the moment for as long as he could, until eventually he couldn’t hold on anymore and came with one final thrust deep into his boyfriend. He collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath him and they both panted and tried to draw breath. 

Callum might have been a late bloomer, but he knew exactly what he wanted now. 

  



End file.
